


Matching Soulmate Markings

by Dragongoddess13



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [9]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 9<br/>Matching Soulmate Markings<br/>30 Day Cheesy Trope Challenge<br/>Darcy Lewis X Peter Quill</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matching Soulmate Markings

Matching Soulmate Markings

30 Day Cheesy Trope Challenge

Darcy Lewis X Peter Quill

xXx

"Darcy!" Jane exclaimed from across the common room towing Thor behind her. Behind them was lady Sif. Darcy jumped in her place next to Bucky. 

"I didn't do it." Was her immediate reply. Beside her Bucky snorted. 

"Well that's not suspicious." He murmured. She elbowed him in he side. 

"What's up?" She asked. 

"I would like to know that myself." Thor added looking amused. "One minute you are engrossed in your work and the next you are quite determined to find Lady Darcy." He explained. 

"Thor explained a while ago that soul marks vary based on species." Jane began speaking directly to Darcy.

"That is correct." Thor interjected.

"Well Darcy's mark isn't normal for a human." Darcy blushed as all eyes turned to her. She sunk down in her seat. 

"Not normal like Jane's not normal?" Natasha questioned. Darcy shook her head. 

"What's not normal about it?" Bucky asked. 

"Um..." Darcy looked to Jane for a little help. The older woman cringed. 

"Sorry, I suddenly remembered I forgot to tell you and I got a little excited." 

"It's okay." She replied. 

"Lady Darcy," Thor began drawing her attention as he came around the couch. His voice was soothing as he noticed her discomfort at the attention. "Would you permit me to see your mark so that I may possibly identify it for you." 

"Unless it's in a naughty place." Bucky leered at her. "Then I'll be happy to check it out for you." Across the room Steve lobbed a pillow at him. 

"Please excuse my soulmate he lacks class." She chuckled, a little less nervous than before. She turned back to Thor.

"Okay." She told him standing from her seat. He did the same and watched as she turned her left side to him, before rolling up the hem of her shirt to the bottom of her bra.

"Incredible?" She heard. She wasn't sure where it came from. 

The mark looked less like a soul mark and more like a water color tattoo of the universe in brilliant blues, purples, and blacks. It started from the top of her pelvic bone and stretched all the way up passed the side of her breast. At the very center was the outline of what Darcy liked to believe was an alien space craft. In fact she'd spent hours starring at the mark in the mirror imagining the meaning behind the little outline figure. At one point in her childhood she fell in love with the idea of space pirates and had dreamed of her soulmate coming down in his or her ship and sweeping her off her feet. He or she would then take her away from her rather plain suburban life. 

"Lady Darcy," Sif called for her attention. "Are you of human origin?" Darcy nodded.

"As far as I know." 

"That's amazin' doll." Bucky said in awe. "And this is your soul mark? You were born with this?" She nodded. 

"Damn, someone's a special snowflake." Tony commented. "What does it mean?"

"If Darcy is truly human than it means her soulmate is not human, or possibly not completely human." 

"Do you know what species of alien?" Darcy asked. 

"Perhaps." Thor explained as Darcy put her shirt down. "Markings like yours are reserved for higher beings of extraordinary origin."

"Higher like Asgardian?" He shook his head.

"Higher. You see I believe if the coloration is anything to go by, your soulmate is either a full blooded or a halfblooded Spartoi." 

"A what?" Clint questioned.

"Spartoi, they are the sister race to the Shi'ar." Thor explained. "Their quite regal in demeanor and allies to Asgard for generations." 

"Okay, awesome, but how do I know when I've met my soulmate?" She finally asked the question burning in the back of her mind for years. 

"You will feel it. It will feel as though something is moving over your skin." 

Well that sounded a little creepy.

xXx

As it turned out Darcy didn't have long to wait to find her soulmate. 

It was early one Friday morning and Darcy had just returned to the office after having made her rounds through the SI labs. She was determined to get all of her work done early so she would have the weekend to herself when the Assemble call went out. 

"Jarvis what's going on?" She asked as she raced down the hall toward Tony's lab. She made it through the door in time to watch the face plate lock into place on his armor. 

"I have detected an alien craft breaking through the atmosphere. Current trajectory would put its landing in Central Park in forty three minutes twenty two seconds." 

"Send out a notice Jarvis. We need the park evacuated immediately."

"Right away sir." With that the window on the far side of the lab slid open and Tony lept out flying off toward the park. When the window closed up Darcy moved to his desk and picked up an ear bud. She put it in and went about her duties as she tuned into the Avenger's conversation.

"How can you be sure?" Clint's voice sounded. 

"Look at the way their flying." Bucky replied. "The pilot has no control."

"Then their probably not hostile, they're just having mechanical trouble." Steve added. "Let's see if we can't lessen the impact. Thor whip up some wind to create some drag. Hulk I want you down on the ground ready to catch them. Tony, can you tell where they came from?"

"I've got Jarvis doing scans and energy readings. He's feeding them back to Foster in her lab." 

"Good, everyone else, get the park evacuated. Once that's done, Hawkeye, you and Soldier take to the rooftops around the landing zone. Be ready in case they are hostile." 

With their orders dealt out, the team got to work. Within thirty minutes the park was evacuated and the space ship had made a less than gentle landing when Hulk caught them. Over the coms the conversations shifted from witty banter to information sharing. 

"I got the hatch open on the back end." Tony called out. 

"Widow and I will back you up." Steve told him. She could hear metallic sounds, probably Tony walking into the ship and then some groaning. 

"Whoa," a foreign voice spoke up in awe. "You're Captain America." The voice was male and slurred. Whoever spoke most definitely had a head trauma. As if on cue;

"We're gonna need you to lie back and relax. You've hit your head and we don't know what other damage you've sustained."

"Is that why everything's spinning? Oh my team!" 

"Their fine." Natasha's voice broke in. Their unconscious though." There was a shuffling sound and then;

"You need to relax. Can you tell me your name?"

"Did we time travel?" The man asked confused. "How are you here?"

"It's a long story... Hey, hey no! Stay awake! You gotta stay awake! Hawkeye prep the quinjet, we have to get these people medical attention." 

"Roger that." 

The conversation continued as they moved around. The man who still hadn't given his name babbled in a haze about Captain America comic books and history class with Mrs. Wilma (who was apparently easily confused and the class regularly took advantage of that). 

A few minutes later the coms turned off signaling the team's return. 

Darcy left Jane to her readings and headed down to medical, making it just in time to watch the team push through the doors with the unknown visitors. The guy whose voice she'd heard was still babbling and Darcy was struck by how handsome he was. In fact for an alien visitor he didn't look like an alien. Of course given everything he'd said earlier to Steve he must have been human. 

"Wow, you’re really pretty." The man said as the stretcher rolled passed Darcy. 

"Thanks." She mumbled in reply, a rosy blush blooming on her cheeks. 

He was gone the next second and the team remained in the lobby. "We should be careful with them." Natasha explained. "That woman was clearly an assassin. And the other's I have no doubt are fighters as well." 

"Agreed." Steve replied. "Let's get them patches up and we'll talk to them when their conscious." 

"Jarvis," Tony began. "When they wake up be sure to let them know their not prisoners. Explain the situation as best you can and let us know their awake." 

A few hours later Jarvis did just that and Steve led the way into the large multi bed room where their "guests" were now wide awake and sitting up waiting for an explanation.

"Please tell me I didn't make as a big a fool of myself as I think I did." The man who was clearly the leader said. 

"I guess that depends." Bucky spoke up. The man looked vaguely shocked. Apparently he recognized Bucky too. "Do you consider fan-girdling over Captain America a bad thing?" The man cringed. 

"Did I at least do it gracefully?" 

"As gracefully as someone with a severe concussion who hasn't been on earth in oh about twenty six years if the missing persons report is anything to go by, Peter Quill." Clint added. 

"Yea, what is that about anyway?" Peter asked turning to the tree thing... Being... Beside him. "I leave terra for a couple decades and people start coming back to life?" 

"I am Groot." The tree shrugged. 

"I know it's crazy." 

The woman across the room sighed harshly. "As much as I hate to interrupt your nostalgic trip, does anyone know what happened to us?" 

"I can answer that." Tony began. "According to the energy readings we took, you were all transported through a worm hole."

"That does not explain the flash of light." The big guy added. 

"Or why we lost control of the ship. We have stabilizers for that kind of travel." The Raccoon added. Across the room again Peter was squinting at the floor.

"Did I flirt with someone?" He asked no one in particular. 

"Not very well." Natasha told him a smirk her only sign of amusement. He grimaced. 

"Can we focus please?" The woman growled. 

"Sorry Gamora. I'm still a little loopy I think." She rolled her eyes at him. 

"How can you tell?" The raccoon replied. 

"Gamora?" Thor questioned interrupting any reply Peter may have had. "The daughter of Thanos?" 

"That beast is not my father." She snapped eyes like steel at the insult. 

"My mistake. I apologize." 

"Oookay." Tony interrupted the awkward silence that followed. "We should get to work fixing your ship so you can get home." 

xXx

"Have you talked to that guy?" Jane asked her eyes tracking said guy through the glass wall. 

"Other than our first meeting? No." She replied shoving a plate of food under Jane's nose. She took it. 

"Don't you think you should?" 

"Why?" 

"Because he could be your soulmate." Natasha's voice cut through. Darcy jumped but she absolutely did not, repeat did not squeal in terror.

"You have got to stop doing that." Darcy gasped clutching at her chest. Natasha's lips quoted ever so slightly.

"I thought you liked my "spyssasin" skills." 

"Yea, I do, their super-hot, when you use them on other people." Natasha chuckled. 

"Seriously though, are you going to talk to him?" Darcy shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe. How do you approach someone about something like this? It's not like a normal human soul mark, you know? I can't just say something and see how he reacts. Plus he's already said first words to me, so...."

"Just ask. Tell him you know it sounds weird and ask him. He might not be your soulmate, but as things stand now it makes sense."

"Yeah, I guess." 

xXx

It was nearly three in the morning when Darcy trekked out to the common kitchen for a snack only to stop short when she realized she wasn't the only one there. 

Peter Quill looked over the back of the couch as she entered. He shot her a smile. "Hi." He greeted.

"Hi." She shuffled awkwardly on her feet before heading into the kitchen. She had just put a couple of pop tarts in the microwave when Peter walked in. 

"So, um... Listen about what I said earlier... Well I stand by it, it's the truth, but if I made you uncomfortable I'm sorry." She smiled. 

"It's okay, really." 

"Okay, good. I as kinda worried there  'cause ya know sometimes my mouth gets ahead of me even when I'm not concussed and it can get ugly." She laughed.

"I totally understand that. Happens to me all the time." He laughed. "So what are you doing up? Figured with all the work you guys were doing you'd be exhausted." He shrugged. 

"It's been over two decades since I was last on earth it's a little weird seeing how much things have changed. I mean when I left Captain America was thirty plus years gone not to mention his best friend. We were still listening to music on cassette tapes, hell I'm still listening to cassette tapes." He paused shaking his head. "You know technology wise earth can't compete with the rest of the universe but, I don't know this place will always be home regardless. What?"

Darcy snapped out of it, suddenly realizing she was staring at him with a dreamy look on her face. She took a deep breath. "This might seem a little weird but just bear with me." She told him before reaching out and taking his hand. 

Instantly she felt it, the spark that shot through her hand. A tickling sensation started up her left side and she gasped at the same time he did. 

"Are you... Are we?" He stuttered rubbing at his right side. He pulled his shirt up and low and behold the same scene as her own mark except this time the stars were spinning as if in orbit. He looked up at her and she lifted the edge of her shirt on the left. Her own mark was moving as well the stars spinning while the little space ship moved across the blanket of space. "That's my ship." He told her. "That's the Milano." His grin was splitting his face. All of a sudden the ship on Darcy's mark moved toward the edge of the mark and stopped pointing directly at Peter. 

"Can I try something too?" He asked her. She nodded. Peter reached out to her, taking her free hand and pulling her close. He kept his shirt up so she did too and when he pulled her close enough he lined up their marks and pressed them together. Immediately the little Milano flew across the threshold and into the blanket of stars in Peter's mark. 

They watched captivated as the little ship traveled back and forth between them in arching swirls.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow: Day 10:  
> Deserted Island  
> Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow


End file.
